friendship is true treasure
by roxas90210
Summary: one day we're humans, the next we're shiny pokemon! just pray to god we survive. will be heavy cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas pov

"Class dismissed. Have a nice weekend everyone."

I looked up from in class assignment I was working on and turned to the clock. A small smile creped up my lips, I sighed. Finally school was over, time to hang with the gang.

"About time…"

I rolled my eyes as I looked at person sitting across from me. The boys face laying on his folded arms, his pencil and paper untouched.

"Alex, it wouldn't seem so long if you'd actually DO the work you know." I said while stuffing my backpack.

"No…not really Roxas…" He mumbled as we put our chairs up. "Miss Conors is as loud as hell!"

I lightly chuckled as I flung my backpack over my right shoulder and stared at him.

Alex was about a ½ inch shorter then me, his hair was a relaxing blue violet with bright gold highlights, his hair went 4 inches past his ears. His skin was a nice creamy tan. His face was heart shaped like mine. He wore a bright orange hooded cotton jacket over a black short sleeved T-shirt and light blue jeans like mine only a little darker. The most shocking yet amazing feature was his eyes. They were a brilliant crimson red. He had recently turned fifteen like Yuki.

"Come on indigo, lets go before Zack starts a fight again." I said as I walked towards the classroom door.

Alex chuckled. " Wait for me blue!" he yelled as he ran to my side.

Indigo was Alex's nickname me, Yuki, and zack gave him because of his hair and it was one of his favorite colors, and blue was mine because I LOVED blue. Yuki's nickname was pink or little pink because she loved pink. Zack's was red or big red because he almost always wore red he loved red, but some times he didn't like it.

"Their they are." I said as we got outside.

Next to the yellow bus with the number 24 printed on it were Yuki and Zack. Yuki was the shortest one of the gang, about an inch shorter then Alex, her mid-back hair was a blinding hot pink with black and light purple highlights. Her eyes a gentle green. Her face was heart shaped like mine and she was not as pale as me. She wore a light pink sun dress. Around her neck was a chipped piece of stone with an indescribable design.

Yes like the relic fragment from pokemon mystery dungen. Yuki and I found it at a creak. When I told her it looked just like the one from explorers of time/darkness/sky, she really wanted it. So I helped her make a necklace out of it. She never took it off.

Zack was an inch shorter then me with tan skin and a heart shaped face. His hair was black and his eyes were a shocking silver. He wore a blood red jacket and a black shirt. He also wore blue jeans.

"about fucking time!" zack snapped.

He was the most impatient person in the gang. He also had a cussing problem, but he didn't care. He would give the finger to anyone, even the teacher's.

Yuki glared at zack, which he ignored. Yuki didn't really like zack that much, but she didn't hate. (some times). She HATED his cussing attitude, and would scold if she caught him. She hated when he cussed at me most. We thought of each other as sisters. If someone messed, hurt, or threatened her, they would need a blood donor, a new spinal cord, and surgery to get their own foot out of their ass. And if someone did the same to me, they would need new teeth, stitches all over, and a new kidney. She may be small, but push her too far, and the world of pain will welcome you.

We all went to my house to my house because zack and Alex wanted to play super smash bros melee I got for my game cube, and yuki wanted to play my wii game okami. We both love okami.

later

A huge storm had hit around 7:46 pm and caused a huge power out. My mom and dad asked yuki, zack, and alex to stay until tomarow when it wasent dark. They gratfuly excepted the kindness my folks had.

It was 9:31 pm, the storm hadn't lit up at all. we were all upstairs in my room still awake while my parents were asleep in their room acros the hall. The room was lit with my flashlight and some glow sticks I got last Halloween. Zack was sitting in my light blue bean bag, twirling a red glow stick in his left hand with his eyes closed, bored out of his mind. Alex sat next to him on the right, leaning his back against the bean bag. In his hands was a yellow glow stick, he examined it, just as bored as zack. Yuki was lying down on my bed with her eyes closed next to me, my pokemon platinum guide book layed next to her head as I looked at the pokedex section. In my right hand was my mini flashlight. I pulled a few strands of my long platinum silver hair behind my ear as I looked at the picture of a sertain pokemon. It was the grass type pokemon Treeko. I loved treeko and its evolved forms, my faverate type was water but I still loved treeko. I turned a couple pages and stoped when skitty caught my eye. I looked at yuki and smiled.

"skitty. The kitten pokemon." I whispered.

Yuki's eyes emidietly shot open, she looked at me her eyes wide. I smiled and countiued.

"if threatened skitty will puff out its tail to look bigger and give a sharp growl. It is said to be difficult to earn its trust." I finished.

Yuki smiled happily. She loved skitty. I looked at alex and turned to piplup's page. My smile growing.

"piplup. The penguin pokemon." I whispered loud enough for the boys to hear me.

Alex looked up from his glow stick and looked at yuki and me. His eyes twinkling at the word piplup.

" because it is very proud, it hates excepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from the cold."

Alex gave a small smile. He liked piplup. He loved piplup's final evolved form, empoleon. He then cocked his head in zack's direction. Alex then closed his eyes. I fliped to charmander's page.

"charmander. The lizard pokemon."

Zack's eyes stayed closed, but his lips twitched.

"a flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a charmander dies if its flame ever goes out."

Zack stayed still. A smile formed on his lips, then fell as the room became silent. Only I was still awake. I quietly put my book back in my closet, grabed three plush doll, turned of my flash light, and grabed three blankets. I walked over to yuki and covered her up. I gently placed a skitty plushy near her head. I then threw a blanket over zack, and placed a charmander plushy on his chest. Finaly I covered alex up and placed the piplup plushy in his right hand. I went to the other side of the bed, grabbed a pillow, and layed down. I didn't have a treeko plushy. I wish I did though. Before I closed my eyes I looked at the necklace I wore. It was the oathkeeper keyblade from kingdom hearts. I never ever took it off, finally I sighed, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

no body's pov

As roxas fell asleep the relic fragment around yuki's neck began to glow.

"Time…"

The light slowly started to cosume the room.

"Time…"

The light comletly filled the room.

"Time…"

The kids were gone.


	2. oh crap

Roxas's pov

_Swish, swish._

'_Wha…what?'_ I thought to my self.

_Swish, swish._

That sounded like…ocean waves?

'_Oh, its just that dream again.'_

I tried to get up, but I could barely move. I questioned this, I tried again.

Nothing, just twitching

What was weird was that I felt my body move. An image of a giant question mark flowing above my head came into mind. I then felt something soft and warm. It…felt like…

'_Sand?'_

Ok. Im no dreaming expert, but im pretty sure your not supposed to actually FEEL stuff when your dreaming. I flinched and my eyes shot open, as I felt something cold and wet hit and completely cover my lower body, and then quickly pull back.

'_WATER!?'_

Every thing was blurry and spinning but I ignored that. How could I feel water?!

I suddenly felt feeling return to my muscles. I slowly pushed my self up off the wet, warm sand. Once I was on my feet I focused on my eyesight.

"Uhh…"

My eyes widened. I knew that voice!

"Yuki!?" I wheezed. My throat was a little sore.

"Wha?….Ro….xas…?" yup that was Yuki!

My head whipped in the direction her voice came. Something was there.

It was pretty blurry, but it was pink!

I ran strait tords her, well, more like stumbled, but at least I was moving. I fell to my knees right next to her, I gently wrapped my hands around her head and cradled her in my lap. I arched my brow, why were my arms white blurs? I just shook my head.

"Yuki, Yuki! Look at me!" I yelled, my voice was now much more clear.

I felt her shift in my arms, I looked down.

'_still a pink blur…'_ I thought.

"R-Roxas…?" she whispered.

I smiled. "Yes, yes its me little pink."

I think she looked up, I don't know. It was hard to tell because my stupid eyesight was still blurry. Suddenly I felt her tense up."AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I flinched in shock.

She screamed as I felt her jump out of my arms. I pushed my self up and stood, a look of concern definitely on my face.

"W-what-what is it!? What's wrong!?"

"T-T-T-T-" She stuttered. "Come on! What is it!?" I demanded in a harsh tone on accident.

"TREECKO!?" she yelped. I arched my brow again. "Treecko? Wha- this isn't the time for pokemon little pink!"

I heard her gasp. "Little pink!? How did you kno-wait, Roxas!? Is that you!?"

I put my right hand on my hip, my eye still arched, but my eyelids were half way down. Giving her a bored/are you serious? Look.

"No, its George Lopez." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"O-oh my god!" she shrieked. "Roxas, what the hell happened to you!?"

My expression didn't change. "What?"

"YOU'RE A TREECKO!"

I just gave her a worried look and blinked. My sight got slightly better, I blinked a couple more times. But when my sight was crystal clear I gasped. The pink blurry Yuki didn't look like Yuki at all! It was…!

"SKITTY!?" I yelled in shock. In front of me was a skitty, a shiny skitty at that!

Her fur was a hot pink with black stripes on her back and tail, three black stripes rested on her head between her ears. Light purple spirals were around her eyes, on her ears and on her cheeks. The lines that were her eyes were surrounded by light green fur, kinda like eye shadow. Her necklace was still around her neck.

She cocked her head to the side, making her look even more adorable. "What? Skitty?"

I pointed at her. "Yuki, you're a skitty!" I froze when I saw my arm. It was white! And I had three round fingers!

Me and Yuki looked at the waves. We were on a beach. We both ran to the water to look at our refleions. My eyes widened. What looked back at me was a shiny-

"I'M A TREECKO!" I screamed at my reflection.

My eyes were aqua blue instead of gold. The red patches on my neck and belly were sky blue instead of red. I looked behind me and looked down. My tail was satin blue. I was white all over. I looked back at my reflection. I gasped. My necklace was still there. A large bubble flowed in my face. I slightly jumped back. Bubbles were everywhere!

"Wow! What a pretty sight!" Yuki said in awe. I nodded my white head.

"Yeah…"

"Uhh…shut the HELL up."

Me and Yuki turned our heads and gasped. There a little ways away was a shiny Piplup and a shiny charmander!

The piplup's normal dark blue feathers were violet blue, and the normal light blue feathers were gold. The two buttons on his middle region were orange. Its face was still white though. The charmander was pure black with a satin red belly. The flame on its tail was a dark purple.

The piplup twitched. "uhh…cant you girls be quiet for five more minets?" it was Alex!

I turned to Yuki. "Zack's the charmander, isn't he?" she looked at me. "Yeah, probably."

I walked tords Alex and shook him. "Mom, its Saturday, let me sleep in please?" he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and lowered my head till my mouth was right next to the side of his face. I then whispered; "Alex, if you don't wake up RIGHT NOW, I'm gonna grab a stick, and SHOVE right up your ass."

Alex's crimson eyes shot open. He looked at me, his eyes widened. He opened beak, but just before he could scream. I clamped his beak shut with my hand. "You're a piplup," I smiled. "look down." he did, it looked like his eyes would bulg out of their sockets. He screamed, but it was muffled.

"MMMMMMMFFFFFFFF!"

He started thrashing around, but I held him down. "Yuki, a little help would be nice please." I said over my shoulder. She ran to the other side and placed her two tiny peach colored paws on his chest and belly. Alex looked at her, "MMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFF!" he thrashed even more. "God, I hope he doesn't faint or have a heart attack." Yuki grunted as she pressed down while Alex pushed up.

"Faint attack?" I offered. Alex and Yuki both stopped struggling and looked at me oddly.

"What?" Yuki asked. "Mmmf?" Alex muffed.

I looked at them. " a heart attack while fainting," they both raised their brows. "You know, there's a dark type move called faint attack?"

"Oh!"

"Mmmmm!"

I looked down at Alex. Yuki did the same. "you ok now indigo?" I asked calmly. He took a deep breath and gave a single nod. I let go of his beak as me and Yuki got off him. He sat up and looked at us, he then pointed a gold flipper at me.

"Roxas?" I nodded. He then moved his flipper to Yuki.

"Yuki?" little pink nodded. We then heard shuffling. We looked at Zack, he was now flat on his belly with his left arm covering his eyes.

"God dammit, turn of the fucking sun and shut the hell up!" he growled with a lazy yawn.

Alex looked at us with a bored look, we looked at him with bored looks as well. Alex pointed at Zack.

"shiny charmander is the giant red asshole?" he asked plainly. Me and Yuki nodded. "Alex," I said. He looked at me "Yeah?" "Spew water on his face." pink and indigo looked at me shocked. Before they could say anything.

"You're a water type, he's fire. We all know he's more cranky than a bitch with a hangover in the morning." They looked at me. Alex crossed his wings over his chest. "And what if he tries to kill me?"

"You know I am stronger then him." I answered.

"Well, actually he has a type advantage now." Yuki informed us as she looked at me in worry.

Zack and me got into fights a lot. But I was slightly stronger then him.

I crossed my arms, closed my eyes and sighed. "Let's just pray to god that he cant use any fire moves yet."

Alex just shrugged and walked in front of Zack. His cheeks expanded as his mouth filled with water, he then spewed the cold water on the black lizard's face. Zack shot up like a rocket. He looked at us as Alex ran next to Yuki's side. He looked at us, his silver eyes shining.

"WHAT THE FU-"

no pov

"Yo, Zubat you seeing this!?" asked koffing. As he looked at the scene before them as they hid behind a rock.

Zubat nodded. " Yeah, what a freak show!" he then turned to his partner. "You see the necklaces on the girls necks? Looks like easy treasure snatching!" he smirked.

Roxas's pov

"So, your saying we're in a pokemon game?" Zack asked me, his arms crossed.

I nodded. We finally got Zack to calm down.

' _If I remember, we're in ether in mystery dungen explorers of time/darkness or sky.'_ I told my self.

' _but which one?'_

_BANG!_

I was ripped from my thoughts as I was suddenly rammed with a big force. Knocking the wind out of me. I fell onto the ground, the sand softening the impact.

"HEY!?" I wheezed.

"THE SHIT-HEY! STOP THEIF!" I heard Alex yell. "HEY MOTHER FUCKERS! GET YOUR ASS'S BACK HERE!" Zack yelled as I heard running.

"LIKE FUCK WE WILL TWERP!" replied a unknown voice. "SEE YA LATER WIMPS!" said another.

I suddenly felt a soft touch on my back and chest. "Roxas! You ok!?" I looked up to see Alex, his ruby orbs flashing with worry. I grimaced as I tried to stand. "Easy blue, take it easy." "You and Yuki just got rammed!"

My eyes widened. "Ow…" I gasped and ran to her. "YUKI! You ok!?" she looked up and gasped.

"Roxas! Your keyblade! Its gone!" I looked down. She was right! "And my stone! Its gone too!" she cried.

Zack ran to us. "Those assholes stole them!" me and Yuki looked up. "Huh?" Yuki cocked her head.

" A Zubat and a Koffing rammed right into you and ran off with them!" Alex yelled as he ran to us. Pointing to a cave opening.

I helped Yuki up and ran to the opening. I looked at the gang.

"Who wants to kick some poke ass!?" I yelled at them. They all looked at me with anger and determination. We all ran inside.

beach cave

We ran right in with no motivation of slowing down.

"Grrr…"

We froze as four angry pokemon blocked our path. Two Kabuto's, one Corsola and one pink Shellos. All males.

I glared at them. "Please move, we're in a hurry!" the Corsola smirked.

"Well, well, looks like our pretty lady is quiet impatient."

Shellos chuckled. "gonna have to get through us."

"FINE!" we all yelled at ones.

The thugs were quiet shocked from our outburst. They were also surprised by our confidents. Sure we may not look like much, but looks can be deceiving.

Corsola glared at us. "Ruff um up boys!"

We all charged. Yuki got shellos, zack and Alex got the kabutos. And I got corsola.

He charged at me with his coral raised, I swiftly dodged and used pound. He tried again as I kept using pound. With a third and final from all of us our opponents lost. Without thinking I threw my hand back and a ball of water appeared. Zack did the same only a shadowy ball appeared. Yuki took a lunging pose as a orange ball appeared in front of her mouth.

"WATER PULSE!" I yelled.

"DARK PULSE!" Zack roared.

"FOCUS BLAST!" Yuki screamed.

The thugs looked at us in despilief. We fired our orbs. Alex jumped at them.

"FLAME WHEEL!" he yelled. He then opened his beak and golden flames wrapped around him.

"RUN AWAY" the thugs yelled as they ran away, just missing the combo.

_BANG!_

Dust rose from the ground. When it was clear ones more we looked at each other, our eyes wide. None of us knew what to say. " we'll discus this later." I said. We then ran again.

later

We finally made it to the end. Their they were. The jerks that stole from us.

"HEY!" I yelled at them. They turned around. Koffing smirked.

"Well, well, if it isn't the wondering freak show!"

Zack growled at them. Alex shook with rage. I just swatted the insult away. Yuki took a step forward.

"Give me and Roxas back what you stole from us!" she demanded. "Those are our personal treasures! They mean everything to us!"

"treasure ya say?" zubat smirked. Koffing chuckled. "so those thing ARE valuble! They could be worth more then we hoped for. Atta try selling them, might get a great price. All the more reason not to give them back!"

"WHAT!?" me and pink gasped.

Zack stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, a toothy smirk on his face. "Tell me, each of you, which is your favorite internal organ?" he asked. Zubat and koffing looked at him weirdly. "Why?" zubat asked him.

Zacks smirk grew.

"so I know what to brake first." the two poison types looked at him slightly disturbed.

Alex sighed with aggression. "Lets just do the thing we did earlier." we all nodded. We then got in our own battle stances. The crooks looked at us strangely. We just stood as we started to gather power. "Hey, are we gonna fight or dance?" koffing asked. Their feachers fell in shock as the blue, black, and orange orbs appeared. I glanced at Alex. " you ready Alex?" he nodded. Soon he was surrounded by gold flames again.

"FIRE!" I screamed.

The thugs looked at us in sheer horror.

_BANG!_

We waited as the dust fell. They were still standing, only they looked horrible.

Zubat just growled. "Bah! Here!" he wheezed as he threw the necklaces on the ground in front of us.

"H-ho! don't think your so great! Your victory was just a fluke!" koffing barked.

With that they ran very fast for people who were almost killed. I then grabbed my keyblade and tied it back on my neck. I then grabbed the relic fragment and walked over to Yuki. I quickly tied it around her neck. She touched it and squealed with joy.

the beach

"lets call the combo, omega eraser." I offered. They all pondered at the name.

We were on the beach again, discussing the impossible moves we all knew. With a roaring fire in the middle eating berries and apples. We all just agreed it was pure luck. And that powerful combo would be useful. So we spent the last half hour thinking up a name for the combo. So far there was; big bang attack, ultimate beam, power drill, galactic gun, burning hell, power blast, and devils morning breath.

"I like it." Alex answered as he bit into a rawst berry. Yuki nodded her head. "Yeah, me too!" she then went back to chewing on her pecha berry. zack shook his head.

"Aaw! Come on guys! Lets call it-" we all cut him off at the same time.

"WE'RE NOT CALLING IT MOTHER FUCKER BANGER!"

He sighed. " Fine…" he took a big bite out of a apple. "Omega eraser does sound kinda cool…" he mumbled as he sank his fangs in the apples bright red flesh.

I smiled and shook my head as I popped an oran berry in my mouth. "sssooo, tomorrow evening we head to Wigglytuff's guild?" Alex yawned as he rubbed his fruit filled belly.

I yawned. "Yeah, first thing in the morning we get used to our new bodies."

When it was time for bed, Alex dowsed the fire and we all went to sleep.


End file.
